Training Day
by whosajiggawhat
Summary: Work hard, play hard. Sue me, I'm running out of catchy things to say... A side-fic to my other story "You Don't Know", with Tenten as the girl instead of our dear Hinata. SasuTen Lemon oneshot


****

This is a side-fic to my other story "You don't know"

**Disclaimer: You know damn well that I don't own Naruto! It's all Kishimoto's brilliance.**

The sound of metal clicking together echoed throughout the training station. If any normal person were to watch, all they would catch would be a flash of colors blurring at an astounding speed. A bit of sweat had formed on each of the combatants, though they were hardly tired. In fact, things were just getting good.

An easy known fact around Konoha was that whenever you saw the spiked haired Uchiha walking side by side next to the renowned weapon mistress, you'd know they were about to spar.

It seemed to happen at least once a week, maybe two at times. And very rarely had they ever left the training compounds together, usually the former avenger staying behind to get some new jutsu's perfected.

During their practices, it was also common knowledge to stay as far away as possible, considering the surrounding area was turned into a hurricane of weaponry and lightning attacks.

Sasuke gracefully landed on a tree branch, coal eyes scanning the area for where his opponent was plotting her ambush. Instead of their usual hand to hand combat, Tenten had offered to use an array of surprise attacks for today's workout. Not one to back down from a challenge, the Uchiha had obliged, stating he wouldn't use his Sharingan to his advantage.

"Now where can our little buns be?" projected the dark haired male loud enough for his assailant to hear, knowing how much she disliked the nickname.

A soft rustle of the bushes close-by alerted Sasuke to her location. A few kunais were sent flying towards its target with the brunette haired fighter barely dodging them.

A short curse came out of her mouth as she recouped and tried to find another hiding spot. However, by the time she had found one, her enemy was already standing behind her, a sharp blade at her throat.

"Looks like I win" tapping the flat part of his blade against her shoulder, he couldn't help but grin when he heard her tsk, "then again, when do I lose?"

Sasuke's eyes slanted when he noticed her expression had changed from that of anger to confidence.

"You really need to pay attention to your surroundings better, before you start mouthing off, Uchiha" Tenten boldly proclaimed.

A single strand of wire was lifted from her fingers, lighting the explosive tags that were strategically placed behind the avenger.

"Shit!"

With cat like reflexes, Sasuke was able to avoid the blast but not the on-coming wire that tightly bound him to a tree close by, knocking his sword out of his hand. Seeing as how there were tags attached to the ends of the wire, the avenger chose to wait his hand.

With his well trained eyes, he traced the thin thread to the tip of Tenten's finger, who twirled it as she stepped closer and closer, a proud look emerging.

"Well, well. Looks like someone's a bit tied up at the moment" the corny joke was an extra blow to the Uchiha's ego, understanding how badly he took his partner lightly.

"Ha ha, very funny. You've had your laugh" Sasuke grunted out as he tried to think of a way out "now untie me"

Gleaming eyes and a lick of pink lips were all he got in response.

"Ah, now where would be the fun in that?" standing right in front of him, Tenten tapped her finger under her chin, a fake questioning look donning her sun-kissed face "I've got to bask in my triumph. As the old saying goes…"

The finger had gone from under her face to tracing itself from the Sasuke's well-defined chest up to his bottom lip. A grin replaced her previous expression.

"To the victor go the spoils"

_So that's what you want_

To say Sasuke was unfazed would be understatement. Out of all their times training, ninety percent of it would lead to a raw and animalist rump, leaving each other bone-weary by the time they were finished.

That percentage would jump up a notch, it seemed.

Closing the distance between the two, Tenten bit on Sasuke's lower lip, tugging slightly before smoothing it over with her tongue. An opening of his mouth gave the weapon expert all she needed, opting for a french kiss. Neither wanted to relinquish control, lips smacking together and then parting for a millisecond of air before returning to the battlefield of lust.

With great reluctance, Tenten pulled away, a thin trail of saliva hanging between the two before it dematerialized. While Sasuke believed he had won, the firm fondling of his clothed manhood showed that she had moved on to greater pursuits.

While normally training in his usual attire, Sasuke had opted to wear some basic light clothing for today's exercise. Donning black pants and matching short sleeved shirt made it far easier for Tenten to maneuver around. Though she _did _like that giant bow he wore. It almost acted as a sort of present to her, hiding away her gift until she was ready to unwrap it.

Just the thought of what laid underneath said endowment had her panties a bit damp. Shifting her thighs back and forth to alleviant the throbbing in her core, Tenten pulled down the trousers to see a certain Uchiha had gone commando today.

"My word, Mr. Duck-butt. A bit daring today are we?" teased the brunette as she grasped the enlarged member, noticing it was leaking a bit of pre-cum from the hole on top.

Tenten stroked from tip to the base and back again, using the lubrication to smooth her motions. A steady pace was in place and the grunts from above told her she was doing a wonderful job so far. So much so that it wouldn't be too long before he become impatient and yelled…

"Suck me dammit!"

Right on cue

"Now now, I think we are forgetting the magic word here" a seat eating grin look up at the avenger, knowing she was having the time of her life "I believe if you want something done, you need to say please"

A tsk was heard before the Uchiha tried to look her deadpan in the eyes… though this would be a helluva lot easier if she didn't have him by the balls. Literally… she had started caressing them as soon as she heard his little sound of disapproval.

A few pants let the Uchiha's mouth before he let out a few choice words not intended for the faint of heart.

"I swear Tenten! If you don't stop teasing me right this second I'm going to GAH!"

Sasuke's throat seemed to have collapsed onto itself as her lips spread open to take the treasure halfway down her esophagus. A furious pace was set as Tenten's head bobbed back and forth, slurping and sucking as she went about bringing the Uchiha to near completion.

However, as soon as she felt the familiar throbbing in his loins, signaling his release, she stopped and removed herself with a loud pop. The former avenger could only look on in disbelief as she backed away and seemed to be admiring her handy work, the obvious twitching of his dick that showed he had been just _so_ close to eruption.

"You were saying?" chocolate irises stared into deep coal

If a person's jaw could come unhinged, Sasuke's would be on the ground by now.

"Why you little BITC…"

Words were lost again as the female resumed her attack on his cock, speeding up just a bit to get him back to the brink. And yet again, she left him high and dry. Well, not really _dry_ per say, but you get the idea.

This torture would continue for the next few minutes, filled in with the occasional mid-word curse and a sloppy wet sound accompanying it. Considering how the tormentor was thick-skinned, she didn't really mind the name calling she was receiving. Truth be told, it only helped her in knowing how much he could take.

Added unto the fact that she was a sucker for dirty talk

Feeling he would have the worst case of blue balls if this were to keep up, Sasuke had no choice but to acquiescence to her request.

"P-please Tenten!" he managed to stutter out as she had already stopped again

A smile was spread from ear to ear at this.

But she wasn't done yet

"Please what?"

A feral growl followed until Sasuke realized what was to come with defiance.

"Please let me cum"

Tenten resealed her lips to his cock, her hands having a firm grip on his thighs to keep her steady. While the pinnacle of release was upon them, Tenten continued to down his member until a thick stream of liquid filled her mouth to the brim. Swallowing gulp by gulp for a few seconds, she was able to pull away from Sasuke's column, sperm free and clean.

The ragged breath from the Uchiha spoke volumes of how relieved he felt.

Feeling satisfied with her work, Tenten dissolved the tags and unwound the wires, letting Sasuke loose from his oak captor.

Big mistake

No sooner had the wires come undone had Sasuke sprang into action, throwing together his own set, wrapping around the kunoichi's hands and feet.

A yelp and a grunt here and there and in less than 20 seconds, Tenten was suspended in the air, splayed out like a sheet and spread eagle for her captor's enjoyment.

Pulling his pants all the way off, Sasuke snickered as Tenten could only look below her in an attempt to glance at the Uchiha.

While seeing him upside down was a pain in the ass, she was able to view a wire in his hand. No sooner than noticing this, said hand tugged at the wire, forcing her body to pull up to his full height. Thankfully the string was thicker than normal, making her weightlessness feel a lot more comfortable than what she expected.

Calloused hands ran from her knee to the quad, gripping at her brown pants. Unlike her partner, she had chosen to wear what she normally did during this sparring session. Though with the look on the male's face, that would change very soon.

"Chidori Nagashi!"

A quick jolt ran through her as if she were a mosquito running towards a bug zapper. Lowering her head to give a loud curse to Sasuke, she quickly noticed why she felt such a draft all of a sudden. Naked as the day she was born, she took quick note that despite her lack of clothing, the wires were not seared either.

"I'm able to control my technique much better than before"

Answering her untold question only brought up another.

"Wait a minute… if you're able to do that than why did I just get shocked!?"

An upside down smirk greeted her

"A little payback for earlier"

_Why you little shit!_

A swift smack to her derriere had her cringing mouth open in slight pain before moaning out loud as finger slide down teasing her opening along the way. Eye-level with Tenten's dripping wet core, Sasuke set about spreading the lips wide before prodding the opening with the tip of his tongue.

"Ah! Uchiha… don't tease me like that!"

The leaking orifice was abandoned for only a second as thick finger stuffed their way inside, while Sasuke licked up to the pearl that has been hidden under a layer of skin. Flicking it while simultaneously scissoring her quim, fingers brushing against a spongy material inside, had Tenten shrieking in that cute little way he just loved hearing.

"Ah! Uchiha… Shit! Too much! I… I can't, AH!"

Another thing he liked was how vocal she always was during their playtime. He could always tell when she was about to let loose and thanks to that fact, he stopped with less than a few strokes away from her euphoria.

Tears had welt up in the corners of her eyes at the horror that she would be left uncompleted.

Two seconds later, she felt the wire loosened, letting her drop in midair. Wincing as she embraced for the sudden impact of the ground, a tug around her body told her that she had fallen only a few feet, about waist length to the Uchiha.

All of this info was lost on her as she was suddenly filled to the brim by an inhuman hardness. Feeling every contour from her insides, she squealed as she was piston into at an alarming rate. Having no time to get her bearings, Tenten could do little but brace herself as she climaxed around the driving force inside her.

The clenching of Tenten's muscles did a number on Sasuke but he would not stop his onslaught. Instead, he sped up even faster, holding onto her silky thighs, helping her rock back and forth to meet his slamming pelvis. The slap of skin was even more pronounced as her fluids squished aloud as her pussy was penetrated again and again.

"Ah! Shit! Sasuke please slow down! Ah! It's too much!" the kunoichi's tongue licked her lips as the sweat from their activities built up "I'm still too sensitive! Fuck!"

This was his form of torture. While Tenten liked to tease while taking away pleasure, Sasuke was all too willing to give, so much that it would overload the senses.

A smack to the proud woman's behind caused her cunt to bear down on his member, begging to drain him of his content. He would not cave in, spearing her relentlessly as he continued to spank her full and round ass, loving the way it giggled after each slap.

"C-Cumming! I'm about to cum! Sasuke-_kun_! Please!"

Slamming into her at a bewildering speed, Sasuke too felt he was at his limit. Plus, whenever she used his name with _kun_, he knew it would be a hard climax.

"Inside or…" the open question was left for Tenten's decision.

"Inside! Fuck! Fill me up Sasuke-kun!"

Using both hands to grasp her hips, he pierced her with long hard strokes before they both broke down. Tenten convulsed madly, biting her lips to the point where they bleed. The contractions of her velvety walls milked the Uchiha of his seed, reclining back but still rutting into her far enough to hit her cervix.

Their milky fluids combined inside and what remained flowed out of their joining, meshing into the leaves on the ground. Waiting until her spasm ceased, Sasuke eased out of her, letting her dangle for a few seconds before gently lowering the wire and unhinging it, freeing her in the process.

Both were out of breath but somehow Tenten managed to stand up and walk close to a tree where she had left a scroll, filled with an extra pair of clothes. As she donned the set, Sasuke fetched his pants.

They walked side by side until they came upon the main part of the village, where they always parted after their training. A single wave was thrown to her as Sasuke walked away, seeing her teammate Lee approaching her.

"Same time next week, right?" a cheeky grin following the statement

"Ah"

"Though, I DO kinda need to brush up on my taijutsu a bit more sooo…."

A look back and smirk was all that was need to seal the deal for an earlier play day.

****

THE END  


**Please review and tell me what you think. Love it, hate it, not my thing, decent, awesome or anything else on your mind.**


End file.
